


Once in a lifetime

by bettysofia



Series: The Professor and Officer Lehnsherr [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory, Old mutants in love, Reminiscing, post-coital proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: An old photograph jogs one of Charles' favorite memories.





	Once in a lifetime

For some reason, the photo is sandwiched between a stack of old issues of the European Journal of Human and Mutant Genetics and one of Erik’s favorite crime novels. He had spotted the book lying on the edge of his desk and picked it up, laughing to himself at the way Erik only reads them to pick them apart. And there the old photo was.

 

He smiles down at his own smiling face and Erik’s wolfish grin. They are sat in bed, sheets tugged up around their waists to preserve at least some modesty, Charles’ head tilted and leaning on Erik’s shoulder. Charles can’t help but blush when he spots the rather large love bite just above photo-Charles’ left nipple. He remembers that night. Well, granted, he remembers every night.

 

_Erik, love, come here please._ He projects clearly and is met with only a slight grump. Erik doesn’t enjoy being summoned. He always comes though and just a few seconds later Charles can hear his steps against the hardwood floor before he appears in the doorway.

 

“You called,” Erik says.

 

The bitchy edge to Erik’s words makes Charles feel nothing but a glowing fondness and a well of fizzy bubbles, bubbling behind his navel.

 

“Come here,” Charles says, “take a look at this.” He holds up the photograph for Erik to take. Erik catches it at the same time as he bends and places a quick kiss on top of Charles’ head.

 

Charles keeps his eyes on Erik’s face as Erik scans the photograph. His heart swells at the look of joy in Erik’s eyes and wide smile. If it wasn’t for the silver hair and lined forehead he would be identical to young Erik in the photograph.

 

“Do you remember?” he asks.

 

“How could I not?” Erik smiles wider. “That’s from the night when I proposed.”

 

“You mean that’s the night you blurted out ‘marry me’ right as you shot your load,” Charles says, laughing.

 

Erik gives his shoulder a playful little pinch and leans in closer, bracing himself on Charles’ wheelchair. “It was romantic,” he says, kissing him just behind his ear.

 

“It was utter chaos. You took it back!”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Yes, you did! When you thought I would say no, you said ‘never mind’.”

 

“Are you sure?” Erik asks, in his annoying ‘you know I’m right’ tone.

 

“Of course, I’m sure,” Charles says, swiveling his chair so he faces Erik. He reaches for Erik’s temples. “Here, look for yourself.”

 

~~*~~ 

 

_Charles sits up, pushing against Erik’s chest to steady himself, and just gapes at Erik. A second or two go by before Erik’s words catch up with him as well and his grey eyes grow big and round._

_“Did you just..?” Charles says, breathless._

_“No, I didn’t.” Erik responds just a bit too quickly._

_“I’m sure you did, love.”_

_“I… I mean, we can pretend that I didn’t. It’s fine.” There’s an uncertain look in Erik’s eyes but Charles can still feel hope buzzing around him._

_“What if I don’t want to do that?” Charles says, locking his eyes with Erik’s._

_“You don’t?”_

_Charles reaches out and threads his fingers through Erik’s soft ginger hair. It’s still damp from exertion and plastered to his forehead. He lets his fingers trail Erik’s skin, down along his jawline, so he can cup Erik’s scruffy chin. Then he pushes forward all the love and devotion and excitement he feels for Erik so that it crashes over him and folds around him._

 

_Erik’s smile is small at first and then it grows and grows until it stretches from ear to ear. He laughs, manically almost, grabs Charles around the waist and flips him over. He kisses Charles shoulder. Then the other and then a trail of little pecks against his collarbone._

_“I love you.” Another kiss. “Marry me.” Two little kisses just on the edge of Charles’ mouth. “Marry me, Charles.”_

 

~~*~~

 

Erik’s fond grin as Charles withdraws from his mind warms his heart. He can’t help but slide his hands around the back of Erik’s head and pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Remember now, love?” he asks.

 

“Of course, I do,” Erik says. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night. I just wanted you to show it to me.”

 

Charles chuckles and sighs against Erik’s lips. “You know what,” he says, “I don’t think anyone has ever been as happy to get pulled over for speeding as I have been the last 40 years that it was you who stopped me that day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet :) Thank you for reading and following the Professor and his Officer Lehnsherr.


End file.
